Fifteen Minutes
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: In 15 minutes your life can change. Two people are trapped in an elevator and what happens to them you'll just have to read and find out. AB present day fic. Fluff. oneshot


_A/N: Here's a bit of more fluff. I seem to need more distractions lately. Anyways more fluff, enjoy. Present day fic. Achilles - Alec, Briseis - Brandy  
_

* * *

The elevator doors opened and out walked a brunette holding a large portfolio case. She walked towards the reception desk dressed in a blue suit. She set her portfolio case down on the floor. The receptionist sat there chatting on the phone, while the brunette waited for her to finish. 

Fifteen minutes later the brunette cleared her throat and tried to get the receptionist's attention. The receptionist stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I have an appointment with Mr. Halliwell"

"Great, I'll tell him you're here"

The receptionist pushed a button.

"Mr. Halliwell, a Miss-"

"Brandy Dorothy" she added

"Miss Dorothy" the receptionist announced

"Send her in" he said through he speaker

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the elevator doors opened and a blonde man walked in. He pushed the button to go down. One floor down, a man walked into the elevator with the blonde man. Another floor down, the doors opened and no one walked in. the second man was irritated and tried to close the door.

"Wait! Please!" a woman's voice called out

It was Brandy running towards the elevator doors as they were closing, clutching onto her portfolio case. The man was pushing the button to closer the doors. The blonde man pushed his hand out to stop the doors from closing. The doors stopped and opened again. The second man was irrigated even more. Brandy finally walked in, breathing heavily. She looked up at the blonde man, grateful for his action.

"Thank you" she said

The blonde man said nothing, and faintly smiled back at her. Brandy still holding his portfolio case tried to turn around, but hit the second man with her case instead. He seemed more annoyed. The doors opened again and he got up abruptly and pushed her portfolio case aside, pushing her towards the blonde man. He caught her and held her as the elevator doors closed. Brandy blushed at how close she was to him. He was beautiful. And she found herself gazing into his blue eyes. He pushed her back gently and she straightened herself out.

The elevator continued going down not stopping. When they just past the 15th floor, the elevator stopped. The blonde man pushed the button, rather all the buttons, but nothing happened. Brandy put her portfolio case down and looked around. They were stuck in the elevator.

The blonde man pushed the call button. But nothing happened. He looked around for a number to the building but there was none. He opened the small compartment that housed a phone, but there was no phone. Instead there was a working order inside.

"Great, just great" the blonde man said

"Are we stuck in here?" Brandy said as she started to panic

"They have to know we're in here"

"Why aren't they coming?"

"Calm down"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, still inside the elevator, Brandy stood in the elevator, nervous. The blonde man, sat down watching her. He wondered why she was so jittery. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator. His mind remained calm, but he knew that if he didn't get out of the elevator soon, he'd have one more problem on his hands.

"I have to get out of here! I can't be in here!" Brandy yelled out as she banged on the door

The blonde man just started at her.

"Will you calm down?"

"No! I will not calm down! I'm trapped in this elevator!"

"What's wrong with you?" he said as he got up, "Are you claustrophobic or something?"

"I can't be in here!"

"Well me neither, but I'm not screaming here"

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, no one appeared or contacted the two in the elevator. It started to get hot in the elevator and the blonde man took off his jacket and sat back down. Brandy took off her suit jacket and started pacing back and forth.

"Will you stop that?"

Brandy glared at him, she was getting anxious and uncomfortable. She hated being in enclosed spaces, and she wanted out. Her interview only lasted 15 minutes because not only did they not want her the were incredible rude, and all she wanted to do was get out of that building.

The blonde man rested his head on the elevator wall. He reached his arms out to stretch and knocked her portfolio over. Inside her sketches and images spilled out. He looked over and picked one up.

"They're pretty good" he said looking at one

Brandy looked over at him.

"It wasn't good enough"

"They don't know what they're missing"

"Yeah they do, someone that doesn't bring what was it? Enough to the table"

"Those corporate types don't know what they talking about"

The elevator jerked down for a moment and then stopped. The lights went out and then emergency lights went on instead. It was darker and Brandy started to freak out even more.

"I need to get out of here!"

The blonde man got up and grabbed onto her arms.

"Calm down. You're just working yourself up" he held onto her stronger, "Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let anything happen to you"

Brandy's body stiffened.

"I believe you"

"Good"

He let go of her and sat back down on the floor. He picked up more of her images from her portfolio. She wondered why he was so intrigued by her images. He smiled and then looked up at her.

"What does this one mean?" he turned to show her

Brandy smiled and sat down next to him. No one really asked her about her work before. She smiled and sat next to him. Her skirt rode up a bit and he got a glimpse of the fabric on her thigh high pantyhose.

"This was a sketch of a sculpture I did. I kind of altered it in a way, gave it some colors and life"

"It's good, really good"

"Thanks"

* * *

Downstairs the security desk was looking at the elevators. They realized one of them was stuck and hadn't moved in 30 minutes. They tried to look inside but the cameras were inactive and they couldn't see anything. They tried to call them but realized there was no phone. The police came into the lobby.

* * *

Inside the elevator, the two talked about her sketches and images and began to warm up to each other. Brandy did seem to trust him for the moment. He was intrigued by her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they sat in the elevator.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"Just a bit" she moved her foot to tap his

He turned his head and smiled at her. She looked up to meet his gaze. He leaned in closer to kiss her but she stopped.

"I don't kiss strangers" she said a mere inch away from his lips

"I'm not a stranger"

"Brandy"

"Alec. Now we're not strangers"

Alec moved closer and finally tasted her lips. Brandy never knew a man's lips could feel so soft. She felt his hands pull her closer.

Alec broke the kiss and looked up. Brandy waited there for him and then opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Alec sensed something, he knew something was wrong.

"We have to get out of here" Alec said

"I've been saying that!"

"Now" he reached out to her and pulled her up

Alec knew someone was coming, but it wasn't the maintenance crew. He realized they were coming for him. He looked around.

"I'm going to lift you up so you can push the panel above us"

"What?"

"You just have to push the panel above us, and then climb through it"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Didn't you say someone was coming?"

"They're taking too long, come on, I'm sure you want to get out of here as much as I do"

Alec gripped her waist and then lifted her up. Brandy looked down at what he was doing.

"Come on, just push the panel so we can get out of here"

Brandy pushed the panel up and dust and debris fell down. She waved it aside and coughed a bit. She put her arms through the opening and pulled herself up. Alec was holding her up and held onto her legs as he pushed her up while getting a glimpse. Brandy realized she was ontop of the elevator and looked around.

"Hey move over!" Alec yelled

Brandy crawled over a bit and Alec jumped up and pulled himself through the opening. He stood up and pulled Brandy up. Brandy held onto him as he looked around the shaftway. He saw that the door to the 15th floor was nearby.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Alec asked

"No"

Alec climbed onto the wall and jumped onto the small ledge with a giant 15 written on it. He had nothing to open it with and then came back down. Brandy stood there watching him. The elevator in the next shaft went by them, Brandy screamed and the wind from the elevator blew her skirt up a bit. She pushed her skirt back down and lost her balance. Alec held onto her and pulled her closer.

"New plan"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"For now"

"Only for now? I haven't dropped you"

Alec looked up and saw another elevator coming down from the banks.

"Every play leap frog?"

"When I was a kid?"

"Get ready to relive your childhood"

Alec held onto her hand and was getting ready to jump onto the descending elevator,

"No, we're not doing that"

"Yes we are"

The elevator passed and Alec and Brandy jumped. They landed ontop of the elevator. Brandy broke her heel on the landing. Alec pulled the panel out, and looked inside. It was empty. He climbed in first and then motioned for Brandy to climb down. She dropped her legs in first, and Alec caught her as she came down. He held onto her closer.

"You trust me now?"

"For now"

"There's just no pleasing you"

Alec leaned in closer to kiss her again. The two remained kissing as the elevator went to the ground floor. The two didn't notice the elevator doors open. Alec opened one eye and noticed the door open and grabbed her hand and led her out. Brandy followed him without question, she was trying to keep up with him, as her broken heel was slowing her down.

Alec saw the police coming towards the elevator banks. He knew they realized his presence and his actions. He stopped and turned around and pulled Brandy into another kiss. The police ran past them.

"All the elevators are down in the lobby now"

"The elevator is still between 15 and 14. He's trapped in there"

"Let's go"

After they had left the lobby, Alec pulled away and kept leading Brandy out of the building. She followed him and wondered why he was in such a rush. They got out of the building and he looked around. He needed to leave fast. He saw the police had surrounded the area. He scanned the area for a way out. She looked around and saw her cousin Hector who was a police officer. She waved to him, Alec turned away to hide his face. Brandy went over to her cousin.

"Hey. What's happening?" she asked

"I'm not suppose to say, but they trapped this guy in the elevator"

"Funny you should mention that"

"This guy apparently went in and killed this big CEO and thought he could walk out like that. So they trapped him in the elevator for the past hour. He's not going anywhere"

"He what?"

"I'm really not suppose to talk about it Brandy. Look, I have to go, I hope your interview went well" Hector said as he walked off

Brandy stood there in shock. She realized the man she kissed in the elevator was a killer. A murderer. A man that needed to escape the elevator as much as she did but for his own selfish reasons. She shouldn't have trusted him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around slowly.

"I have to go" Alec said

"So I noticed"

"Can I call you?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Do you usually kill people in office buildings?"

"Not always. I'm not who you think"

"No you're not, which is why I don't trust you!"

"But you did trust me, even if it was for a moment"

"That moment has passed"

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"Why bother? Just go"

"You don't want to see me again?"

"Not really. I don't talk to murderers"

"You just kiss them"

"Just go"

"Good bye Brandy. I do hope we meet again"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

Alec smiled and turned and disappeared into the crowd. Brandy stood there and watched him go. She knew against her better judgment that she should have told Hector, but she didn't. She couldn't explain it. She didn't want to.

Fifteen minutes later, Hector emerged from the building holding her portfolio case.

"Tell me this isn't yours" Hector said

"Fine I won't" Brandy took it from him

"Tell me you weren't in the same elevator with him"

"I won't then"

"Brandy this is serious. This man is a murderer, he shot someone in cold blood. I'm surprised he didn't kill you"

"Hector, relax, nothing happened, he just sat in there waiting for someone to come. And then he climbed through the opening of the elevator. He thought I was crazy. He said like 3 words to me"

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No"

"Then how did you get out of the elevator?"

"Don't ask"

Brandy opened her portfolio and saw her images still inside. She saw the one that she was talking to him about. She looked on the other side and saw that he had written his number. She smiled. She looked put it back inside and realized her resume was missing. So now he had hers. She knew it would not be the last time she saw him. And she was right. Waiting for her at home were vases and vases of flowers. She looked at them and smiled, as she read the card. Do you trust me now?

* * *

_ So there you have it, in the midst of midterms I'm posting stuff, very bad of me I know. Hope you're all amused. R&R if you wish. _


End file.
